Feud-a-Rooney
by Teddiursa48
Summary: Besides Maddie's long distance relationship with Diggie, she has yet another problem on her hands. She and Liv got into an argument about their differences. Now they're both in their Senior year of high school at Ridgewood and they aren't on speaking terms. Will they make up before graduation, or will it officially be the worst grad of all time? Sequel to Grad-a-Rooney!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***Maddie's POV***

Liv can't help but drive me crazy. Ever since that night, two months ago, I've been angry with her. Mom has told us not to talk if it's just going to end up in an argument, and this is coming from a former guidance councillor. I wish Liv and I got along better. It's just that she doesn't think about things the way I do.

Liv is just a bubbly 17 year old girl. She doesn't think things over and screams "O-M-Wowza!". The way she acts sometimes makes her sound really stupid. Like one of those 'dumb blondes' on TV shows. I know Liv isn't stupid, but it's just the way she acts makes her sound that way. Aaahhuughh! I wish she would just GET me! You know, we got along _way_ better before 'Sing it Loud' happened. I really don't think I'm talking to Liv Rooney anymore. I think the person I talk to nowadays is Stephanie Einstein and not my sister at all.

***Liv's POV***

I wish Mads were more like me. She doesn't have good fashion sense, all she talks about is sports, she hates the _MALL_! I could go on forever. I bet, if I was in Maddie's head, all I'd hear would be "Sports! Basketball! Sports!" Blah, blah, _BLAH!_

The worst part about Maddie, is the fact that she has no taste in romance. I mean, I'm all over anything to do with anything romantic. My taste in a date is a romantic dinner followed by a romance movie. Every time I bring anything like that up, Maddie gags. I don't know if it's real or exaggerated, but all I know is that Maddie's too over the top. _Maddie's_ idea of a perfect date is basically basketball, basketball and more _basketball._ Her dates go something like, play basketball all day, eat cheeseburgers from a fast food place and then watch a basketball game on TV. I mean, talk about not romantic! Oh, and really, what's not romantic about sleeping with your boyfriend?

***Maddie's POV***

Since Liv and I aren't exactly on speaking terms, when I went to visit Diggie it was like relief washed over me. It felt like heaven to get away from my feud with Liv.

Now, November is what I call the most boring month ever. It's right smack dab in the middle of two exciting months, October and December. You know, with Halloween in October and Christmas in December. So for an entire month between Screamfest and the Stevens Point tree-lighting ceremony, there's just boring, boring and more boring. Although, this November wasn't _that_ boring.

I went to visit Diggie for the first time since late September. I didn't see him at all during October with basketball practice and games. Not to mention that I was on the commitee that plans Screamfest. So, I was busy all October and now it's almost halfway through November and I finally get to see him.

I got to Diggie's apartment at 10:15. Diggie had given me the spare key, so I lay on his couch as soon as I got in. I think he may have been in the bathroom because I couldn't see him anywhere and the bathroom door was closed. When he got out of the bathroom, he seemed surprised to see me there.

"Hey," I casually said.

"Hey, Maddie. When'd you get here?" Diggie asked.

"About two minutes ago," I told him.

"Long time no see," he remarked.

"Yeah," I agreed, standing up and quickly kissing him on the lips. He grinned at me.

"You look tired," he told me.

"I am," I admitted. "Tiring trip in."

"You have anything to eat on the train?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Wasn't very good though."

"You hungry?" he asked, walking out to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. Diggie threw me a bag of chips from the cupboard above the sink. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, as I caught the chips and we walked back out to the family room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Maddie's POV***

I began to explain to Diggie what was going on with my situation with Liv. Not too much had changed since I'd talked to him about it in September, A few weeks after it happened.

"So, Liv and I aren't exactly speaking to each other," I told him.

"Same reason?" Diggie asked in reply.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"It's my fault," he admitted. "If I hadn't carried you into my bedroom that night, Liv wouldn't have had anything to 'aww' at."

"It isn't your fault. You were just trying to express your love for me. In a really cute way," I assured him, but blushed as soon as I said it. Diggie blushed too, but had a really goofy grin on his face. "You're cute when you do that too," I told him, which just made him blush harder.

"I'm recording the basketball game tonight, if you wanted to watch it tomorrow," Diggie said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Go to bed?" he suggested. It was getting late.

"Yeah, sure," I said, and got up off the couch.

***Diggie's POV***

I looked over at Maddie, asleep beside me. She was beautiful. I felt butterflies leap around in my heart. She made me want to swoon every time I saw her. I knew she was perfect for me.

We watched the game on the DVR the next day and played out in the park for a while too. Pretty much what we did every time she came to visit. It just seemed like every time Maddie came to visit, it kept getting better and better. I just hoped she and Liv would end this feud, or at least speak again.

***Maddie's POV***

I didn't want to leave on Sunday. For two reasons. I wanted to stay with Diggie and I didn't exactly want to see princess 'O-M-Wowza'. Well, I had to go to school, so I had no choice.

"Bye," I said, as I got out of Diggie's car at the train station.

"See you, I'll be back in Stevens Point for Christmas," He told me, leaning over to kiss me goodbye.

"Alright, see you then," I said. I kissed him on the cheek and closed the car door. I walked to my platform and watched as the car drove away. Soon, before I knew it, I would be on my way home again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Maddie's POV***

When December finally rolled around, I was getting impatient. I couldn't wait much longer to see Diggie. The thing was, I had to get a gift for 'Stephanie Einstein'. I didn't want to get something for someone I had been mad with for three months, so I settled on a cheap hairbrush from the dollar store. I know it isn't much for a Christmas gift, but.. never mind, I know we aren't exactly in a great spot right now, but she's still my twin sister, and if we're trying to work this out, I'll need to get her a better gift. If I get her a cheap, plastic brush, there'll be less of a chance she'll forgive me, and we'll be in an even tighter situation. After I considered that, I went to a jewlery store down the road.

I'm not the type to go for expensive custom gifts, but this year, that's all I was getting. I mean, with the jacket for Diggie on Valentine's Day and now this? I'm not sure I ever have any money for myself. I ordered a custom necklace with the phrase, "sisters by chance, friends by choice" on it and waited for 20 minutes. When I got the necklace, I stuffed it in my pocket.

"Maddie? Is that you?" Mom called, as I got in.

"Yeah," I called back.

"Come upstairs so I can wrap the gifts you bought," she said.

"Okay," I said, running upstairs. I threw my shopping on the bed in Mom and Dad's room and left to go to my room. I was glad that I had my shopping done, considering it was one of my least favourite things to do. I was also glad that I'd bought the necklace, because, If Liv opened that brush on Christmas morning, it would not be pretty. Plus, I was tired of this whole argument thing anyway and I just wanted us to forgive each other.

***Liv's POV***

I wish Maddie would understand what love is! Love isn't about basketball! It's about romance! That's why I'm not buying her a gift this year. I'm writing a book for her called "Love Isn't About Basketball". So far I've written four chapters. I think it's turning out pretty good so far.

See, I think, when Maddie reads my book, she'll understand what love really is. Then, our argument will be over, and Maddie will finally get it. Love isn't about sports, or any type of game. Love is about finding the perfect person for you and kissing him and going out on dates with him and... ahhhh... I'm in heaven just thinking about it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Maddie's POV***

Finally! Christmas Eve! Now Diggie's coming home and I can give Liv the necklace and everything will be good again!

I'm going over to Diggie's parents' house to welcome him home. I can't wait! I haven't seen him since that time I visited him in November, which seems like eternity ago. I mean, I've _seen_ him, we've been Facegabbing, but it isn't the same as actually seeing him in person. Also, it isn't exactly possible to play basketball with your phone. Believe me, I've tried and it didn't go over too well. Let's just say I need a new phone... and a new basketball. Basically what happened was, the basketball landed on the phone, which broke it, and the pieces of glass popped the ball.

Anyway, I went to welcome Diggie home today. I left at 4:00 so I'd be there on time. His parents welcomed me when I got there and they seemed just as excited as I was that he was coming home. I paced back and forth across the driveway, waiting for Diggie to arrive. Then I realized that the driveway wasn't the best place to stand because I might get run over by my boyfriend. Then there'd be a new song, "_Maddie got run over by her boyfriend, waitin' for him to come home Christmas Eve!"_ I didn't want anyone singing that so I moved up onto the lawn.

***Diggie's POV***

I was almost home! I hadn't been home since September, and it felt good to be back in Stevens Point, Wisconsin. Everything was so familliar, it felt like I hadn't been here in a thousand years and just came from the future to visit. Then, as I was driving through my old neighbourhood, I saw her. I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car as fast as I could. She was waiting on the lawn... in 20° weather! I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"I missed you so much!" Maddie cried.

"I missed you too!" I said, then gave her a kiss. "Why are you out here in the cold?" Maddie blushed.

"Because I wanted to see you as soon as you got here," she told me.

"Aww, you're sweet," I said, and kissed her again.

"Come on, we'd better go," Maddie suggested. "If we don't, we'll be late."

"For what?" I asked.

"The tree lighting ceremony!" Maddie replied, playfully punching me in the arm.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" I admitted, showing her to my car. "Is Liv singing this year?" I asked, getting into the front seat next to Maddie.

"Yeah," Maddie sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Hey, don't be like that!" I scolded her. "She's still your sister, even if you aren't talking. There's no need to be cruel."

"I know you'll make up eventually," I told her. "This whole argument was silly anyway."

"You always know what to say," Maddie said.

"Not true," I told her.

"It is true," she argued back. "You always tell me how things are going to be okay and not to worry. It really helps me to stay calm, you know."

"Aww, thanks, Rooney," I told her.

"You're welcome," she replied. I saw that she was blushing in the rear-view mirror. I grinned at her and she blushed harder. That just made me laugh and she smiled.

"See, moments like this are why I'm in love with you," I admitted, but regretted it right away. I turned bright red. I saw Maddie hold back a laugh. She wasn't blushing, though.

"I'm...in...uhhh...l-ove...with you because...ummm...you love basketball and...ummm...because you're...uhhh...awesome...and...ummm...cute" Maddie managed. I knew she didn't like using words like that so it felt pretty good to hear that and I knew she actually meant it. Although she didn't seem too confident. She was about as red as Santa's suit after she said that and I had a really hard time holding back my laughter. She put her face in her hands and when she looked up she looked really embarassed.

"It's alright," I told her. "You don't have to be embarrassed because you think I'm cute and you're in love with me."

"Okay," she said, but I could tell she still felt stupid.

We pulled up a few minutes early and actually found a pretty good parking place. Johnny Nimbus was up on the stage when we walked in but moved bckstage without noticing us. I could see that Liv was backstage and was having a conversation with Johnny. We walked for a while and found a great place to watch from. There was still a while before anything started so I flopped down on my back in the snow.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked, smirking.

"I don't know," I replied. I crossed my legs and put my arms under my head. "Just chillin' I guess."

"Well you better finish 'chillin'' soon because you're gonna be awfully 'chilly' when that snow melst and you're soaking wet!" Maddie told me. I got up. Soon later, the ceremony began.

I have to say, Liv's performance was really good and it was way better than last year's, especially since that little girl wasn't there to interrupt her. After Johnny Nimbus lit the tree, the crowd began to clear. Maddie and I went to my car and talked about we were going to do now.

"You want to come back to my place for a while?" Maddie asked.

"Sure," I replied, starting the car. "What for?"

"So we can spend more time together before you have to go back to your house," she explained.

"Okay," I agreed, pulling out of the lot. "But what are we supposed to do?"

"We could play basketball," Maddie suggested.

"There are mountains of snow that are two feet deep! Seriously, basketball?" I inquired.

"Oh, yeah," Maddie said. "That was stupid."

"We could watch a movie or something," I suggested.

"Which one?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "We'll decide later." With that I pulled into the driveway of the Rooney house and got out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Maddie's POV***

Diggie and I got into my house. Parker was on the couch watching TV, but no one else was around.

"Hey, Parker," I said, taking off my coat.

"Hey," he replied, not turning from the TV.

"You want something to eat?" I offered Diggie. I didn't know about him, but I was starving.

"Sure," he replied, following me to the kitchen. On the way there, when we were in the doorway of the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" I asked. Diggie pointed up. I had forgotten about the mistletoe that Mom had put there. I rolled my eyes and kissed Diggie. It felt like love had overcome ever other feeling and was wrapping me in a passionate hug. Well, until Joey came downstairs, anyway.

"Get a room!" Joey exclaimed, looking our way. That was also when Dad walked in the room. I broke away from Diggie and saw that his face was bright red. I was beyond embarrassed too, and probably twice as red, but Dad looked like he was about to explode with anger. I mean, he never liked the idea of me dating Diggie, but this really set him off. Not to mention that when Joey saw the expression on Dad's face, he turned pale with fear. Joey ran out of the room and Dad stormed out after him.

So that left Diggie and I in a really awkward moment. The expression on his face was really cute but he looked just as embarrassed as I felt.

"Get a room..." Diggie repeated, with deep thought, about a minute later. He walked over to the kitchen table. I sat down next to him. "I think I know what that means, but I'm not sure." I whispered the definition in his ear and he turned even more embarrassed. "That's what I thought," he said.

"Now about that something to eat," I said, changing the subject. "What did you want?"

"Doesn't matter," he replied. I got two frozen entrees down from the freezer.

"This good?" I asked, showing him the box.

"Sure," Diggie agreed.

***Diggie's POV***

That night was more awkward for me than it was for Maddie, I can almost gurantee it. The worst part is, because Joey said that, I think I'm in love with Maddie even _MORE! _ It makes absolutely no sense, I know, but just seeing the look on her face after he said it made my heart melt. Oh, I wish Maddie weren't so cute when she's embarrassed.

After we ate, I told Maddie that I had to leave.

"I have to go now, Rooney," I told Maddie, tossing the empty tray in the garbage.

"Why?" she asked, getting up from her chair and doing the same.

"Mom and Dad want me to spend time with them seeing as it's Christmas and all," I explained, walking towards the kitchen door. Maddie followed me, but we weren't going to make the mistake of walking under that mistletoe together again, so I went first and she followed behind me after I went through. Maddie walked me over to the door and, after I put my jacket on, she gave me a quick kiss goodbye and I headed out the door.

"Merry Christmas!" she called from the doorway as I walked to my car.

"Merry Christmas!" I called back. "Love you!" I wasn't expecting Maddie to yell 'I love you' out into her neighbourhood and she didn't. I didn't feel offended because I knew she wasn't comfortable with it. So, I just got in my car and drove home for the holidays.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***Maddie's POV***

Christmas Day! My favourite day of the year! I got out of bed early this morning, not that I ever sleep in, and called Diggie to wish him a merry Christmas. He picked up right away.

"Merry Christmas!" I quietly said, careful not to wake my family.

"Merry Christmas, Rooney!" Diggie replied.

"Are you coming over later?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course," he said. "Do you want to watch that movie you mentioned yesterday?"

"Sounds good," I agreed. But really I wanted to play basketball, even though I knew we couldn't.

"See you around 3:00?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Love you," Diggie said.

"Love you too," I said, in reply. "Bye."

"Bye," he said, and hung up. I was reluctant to hang up because I had meant it when I said that I loved him and, stupid as it sounds, I didn't want to say goodbye.

I couldn't wait for his visit that afternoon because I got him tickets to see the Lakers game next fall and I knew he'd love it. Also, I didn't want to wait a minute longer for my family to wake up so I could give Liv the necklace and the feud would be over. But, unfortunately, I'm the only person in my house that gets up, without an alarm clock, at the crack of dawn, so I had a few hours of waiting ahead of me.

When my family finally woke up at 9:30, we got to the gifts. Mom and Dad wanted us to open the gifts they had gotten us first and so, that's what we did. Then we tore into the other gifts. It just so happened that Liv and I opened the gifts that we had gotten for each other around the same time. Liv's reaction to my gift to her wasn't exactly how I expected she would react.

"Seriously, Maddie?" Liv questioned, with a look of disapproval on her face. "You're serious."

"I thought you'd love it!" I told her, quite seriously.

"You thought I _love _this?!" Liv asked in return, with a little more anger in her tone. Then she held up the gift. It wasn't the golden necklace, it was the pink, plastic hairbrush that I had gotten at the dollar store. I could clearly see that Liv had noticed the still-attached price tag labeled a-buck-twenty-five. I felt like apologizing a million times and getting the necklace, which, I then realized, must still be in my coat pocket. That's when I saw what was inside the gift that I had been opening. '_Love Isn't About Basketball by: Liv Rooney'_ I stared aat the cover of the book in disbelief.

"You wrote a _book_, Liv?" I asked. "How low can you get? You know what? That wasn't the gift I was going to give you. But, now that I see _this_, you can settle for the stupid brush, because I'm bringing your real gift back!" With that, I grabbed my coat and stomped out of the house and into the cold.

***Liv's POV***

How could I be so stupid? She was trying to fix our situation, and now I just made it worse! Will it ever get better?

***Diggie's POV***

Around 11:30, shortly after my parents and I finished cleaning up the mess of gift paper and packaging, I heard the doorbell ring. I went to the door and saw Maddie standing there, and she didn't look too happy.

"I never want to see Liv Rooney again!" she exclaimed, storming into the house.

"What happened to the whole necklace, make-up idea?" I asked.

"She wrote me a book called _'Love Isn't About Basketball'_, Diggie! How much lower can you get?" she explained.

"Err...that's pretty bad," I agreed. I was surprised that Liv would do such a thing.

"Yep, and so I brought the necklace back and Liv ended up with a dollar store hairbrush worth a dollar twenty five!" Maddie said. I sighed. I thought that this feud would have ended by now!

***Maddie's POV***

So I guess Liv and I are in a worse situation now than we were in September, when it started. Great, just great...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Maddie's POV***

I'm really not in a great spot right now. Liv and I haven't gotten along since eternity ago. It's been a month since the _worst_ Christmas of my life, and things have just gotten worse.

Two weeks ago, Liv and I took the time to sit down across from each other and destroy the gifts we'd recieve from one another. I took the book that had been lying, untouched, on my desk for three weeks, and ripped a page out of it. When Liv noticed, she picked up the cheap brush and yanked a bristle out of it. By the time e were done, the were shredded bits of paper all over the floor along with shards of pinks plastic and brush bristles. When Mom came in, we both had to serve the punishment of cleaning t all up. That took and hour and a half.

To make things worse, Diggie and I haven't visited each other since Christmas. I miss him so much. He's been busy studying for tests and can't come visit and my grades have been dropping because of my miserable state and Diggie will just be a distraction while I'm trying to get my grades back up. Also, to make thing even _worse_, Valentine's Day is coming up again in a few weeks and I'm not sure we're going to be able to get together for it. I've got him a gift. A much cheaper one this time, but I don't know when I'm going to give it to him. So as far as I'm concerned, the next time I'm gonna see him is May, when I have my graduation.

***Diggie's POV***

I haven't seen Maddie since Christmas. When she left my house on Christmas Day, she almost forgot to give me my gift. When she did, it wasn't very enthusiastic. She basically slapped the tickets in my hand and left, since she was still mad at Liv. When we facegabbed on New Years' Day, she appologized for her behavior and was crying. She said that she was sorry for running out like that and not seeing me off when I drove home. She also asked me if I liked the gift and I told her I loved it and I couldn't wait until next fall to go to the game with her.

I haven't been able to see her lately with studying and tests coming up. I heard her grades have dropped too and I've been tutoring her over the phone. I hope her grades go up before she graduates though.

I'm going to surprise Maddie with a visit on Valentine's Day. It's coming up in about two weeks and I can't wait to see her again. I already told my parents that I was coming out and not to tell Maddie. I just need to make sure she doesn't have plans then. Valentine's Day falls on a Saturday this year, so it's pretty convienient for me. I facegabbed her today to see, in the most subtle way possible, if she had any plans for Valentine's Day.

"Hey," Maddie answered.

"Hey," I said in reply.

"How're things going?" She asked.

"Pretty good," I told her. "Well, as good as they're gonna get without you around."

"Aww, you're sweet," Maddie said.

"Listen, I've gotta tell you something," I began. "I don't think you're gonna be able to come out to visit for Valentine's Day."

"It's okay," she replied. "I expected it."

"It's okay with you right?" I asked. I hated to see her disappointed.

"Yeah, it's fine," she replied.

"So are you doing anything now that you know, we can't see each other," I asked.

"No," she replied. "I'll probably just sit around all day and wish to be with you."

"Aww, that's alright," I told her. "I visit soon."

"Okay, I've gotta go to school now," Maddie told me.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye," she said, in reply, and my phone screen read, "_Call Ended"_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***Diggie's POV***

I got up at the usual time today and rushed to get ready so I could drive to Stevens Point and see Maddie. I made sure that I had her gift in my pocket. I had gotten her a heart charm for the bracelet I gave her last year. I double checked that it was still in my pocket right before I left, and got in the car. I took one quick look around to make sure I had everything and that I hadn't forgotten anything in my excitement. '_Yep, suitcase in the back seat, flowers here in the passenger seat, charm in my pocket,"_ I thought, and hit the road.

It was a ridiculously long drive and I was bored half to death the whole ride. I left at around 9:00, and stopped for lunch at noon. I got to Stevens Point at around 2:30 and I was getting pretty excited. I stopped into my parents' house to drop off my luggage and they made me stay until 3:00 and talk about what had gone on since Christmas. I was getting pretty impatient, and didn't want to wait a minute longer to see my girlfriend, so as soon as I had finished talking to my parents, I booted it out the door and drove to Maddie's house.

When I got there, I picked the flowers up off the seat and made sure the charm was still in my pocket and I went up to the front door and knocked. Karen answered the door about thirty seconds later.

"Hi, Diggie," Karen greeted me. "I didn't know you were coming to see Maddie."

"That was the point, neither does she, it's a surprise visit for Valentine's Day," I explained.

"Oh," Karen said. "Maddie's upstairs in the bathroom if you want to come in and wait for her,"

"Thanks, Mrs. Rooney," I said, stepping inside the house and closing the door. I bolted up the stairs and stood by the bathroom door. I leaned on the door, waiting, and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor!

***Maddie's POV***

I had been taking a bath and all of a sudden, someone or something crashed through the door and onto the floor. It startled me, because I had no idea what it was. I guess I hadn't closed that door all the way. Fotunately enough, I had chosen to take a bubble bath that day, because the 'thing' that had fallen through the door turned out to be Diggie.

***Diggie's POV***

_"Why am I on the floor?"_ I thought. I got up and looked around. That's when I saw Maddie. She was lyng in the tub taking a bubble bath and looked really shocked to see me there. She turned bright red and tried to sink further under the water. I was frozen in shock, I couldn't move.

"What are you doing here?!" Maddie asked.

"Happy Valentine's Day?" I offered, holding out the flowers.

"No, seriously, why are you here?" Maddie asked again. "You said that we weren't able to get together on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, I came for a surprise visit," I began to explain.

"Well, it was an awful surprise to see you here in my bathroom!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Sorry," I told her, and finished explaining what had happened.

"So, that's why you're in my bathroom?" she asked.

"Yep, that's about it," I said. I sat down on the edge of the tub. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No," Maddie replied. "Why are you still in here?!"

"I don't know," I said.

"Get out! I'm trying to take a bath!" she exclaimed. I grinned and started to get up as slow as I could. "Get out!" She said again, this time, splashing me with a handful of water. "Get out, before Dad finds out you're in here!" She exclaimed, continuing to splash me. That was all I needed to hear. I was out the door and it was closed behind me in 3 seconds flat.

***Maddie's POV***

Well, that got him out. Dad wasn't even home, but I had to say something to get him to leave. What else was I supposed to do? Lay there for the rest of my life? Or at least until the bubbles popped anyway.

***Diggie's POV***

After Maddie kicked me out of the bathroom, I went back downstairs to wait for her. By that time, Parker was on the couch watching TV, as usual, so I sat down next to him and watched too. Half an hour later Madie came downstairs.

"Come on up to my room now," she told me.

"K," I replied, getting off the couch and following her back up to her room.

"You know, you should really make sure the door is closed when you're in the bathroom," I said, when we got up to her room.

"Oh, shut up," Maddie said, blushing again.

"You know it's not really a big deal that I was in there," I told her.

"How wasn't it?" she asked. I couldn't think of a response. "I thought so."

"Still," I said. "You should probably make sure the door is closed so someone doesn't _fall _in on you." Maddie rolled her eyes, there was quiet for a few seconds.

"You know Dad isn't actually home," Maddie told me.

"You little!" I said, and tickled her.

"Stop!" she laughed.

"Why'd you tell me to leave then?" I asked.

"Because I was taking a bath, maybe?" Maddie answered.

"Why does that matter?" I asked.

"What if the bubbles had all popped and you were still in there?" Maddie suggested.

"I still don't understand what the problem would be," I told her, smirking. Maddie didn't look too impressed but I could tell she was trying not to grin.

"I'm so in love with you right now," I said, kissing her. "Oh, and here," I said after breaking away from our embrace. I held out the charm. "It's for the bracelet I gave you last year."

"Thank you, I love it!" Maddie said, she put the charm on the bracelet, which she was currently wearing, then hugged me. "I got you something too." She walked over to her dresser, took something out of a drawer and handed it to me. It was one of those chocolate oranges people give you for Christmas, but it had lines deawn on it in permanent marker so it looked like a basketball.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get anything better," Maddie said. "But that's all I could afford after spending several hundred dollars on you in the last year."

"It's okay," I assured her. "I couldn't ask for anything more. I love it."

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I replied, and kissed her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***Maddie's POV***

So now it's April and my Mom wanted to take us out shopping for our grad. Liv was obviously stoked, but me, not so much. I hate shopping, and in this case, it was pretty good that Liv and I weren't getting along. Because, if we were, she'd criticize everything I picked out and try and make me wear a dress. Since we weren't getting along, she couldn't care less about what I wore.

Liv rushed around the store, trying to find a perfect grad dress. I had no idea what to get. I didn't want to get a dress. I browsed around the store for a while, looking for something I liked and I eventually found a blazer. I got pants and a shirt to go with it and sat on a bench for another hour while Liv looked around some more.

After about 20 minutes, Liv had narrowed it down to about 8 dresses she really wanted. Then it took her another 30 minutes to decide which one. Then, 10 miutes later, she found a completely different dress that she wanted even more and ended up with that one. I scowled and told her that I could have been kicked out for loitering in the amount of time it took her to pick out an outfit, and she just gave me a dirty look.

***Diggie's POV***

I can't wait to spend summer with Maddie! She's coming to stay with me the day school ends for her, and she's staying here with me for the _whole_ summer! I couldn't be happier! Maddie came to visit twice since Valentine's Day. They were pretty awesome visits, and we had a lot of fun, but spending the entire summer, living with her, was going to be beyond awesome.

***Maddie's POV***

I just got really good news! I got the same scholarship that Diggie did! Since we were both the captains of our basketball teams, we got the same scholarship! Now, I get to go to university with my boyfriend! BAM, WHAT! Diggie and I were already planning on spending the summer together, but now I'm moving in with him anyway, so I'm pretty excited.

So, Diggie's coming home again for my grad. I think he's just as excited as I am. He says he's got this super awesome gift for me for when I graduate, but he won't tell me what it is. I told him that he didn't need to get me anything, but he insisted on it. I told him that giving me a place to live when I went to university was good enough. Then he argued and said that since we'd have to split the rent, it wasn't much of a gift.

***Diggie's POV***

When I found out that Maddie had gotten in to my university, I felt like jumping up and down. I may have said that I couldn't be happier because she was staying with me for the summer, but I'm officially happier! I need to get ready for her to come! She needs somewhere to put her stuff and space for her furniture. I'm also getting her an awesome gift for when she graduates, but I can't say what it is. I just can't wait another two months!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***Maddie's POV***

Liv and I haven't been on good terms since nine months ago. Now we're both graduating and it probably won't end before then. So, Liv's gone to a hair appointment and Mom convinced me to at least leave my hair down, so I wouldn't look the same as I always did. I also made sure that I showered _long_ before Diggie was suposed to show up.

The ceremony begins at 3:00 and prom starts at 6:30. I'm pretty excited, but it'd be better if Liv and I were getting along.

Diggie came over at 2:00 and gave me a ride over to the church. Our car wasn't big enoughfor everyone, and Liv's dress could've taken up two seats on its own. On the way over to the church, I realized something.

"Diggie, did you realize that it's been a year since the time you accidentaly fell asleep in my bed?" I asked.

"No, but now that you mention it, it has, hasn't it?" he replied.

"Yeah," I said. "That was funny."

"It was," he agreed. "and embarassing." I grinned. It had been pretty embarassing to wake up with your boyfriend in your bed. But, as Diggie had said that morning, seven hours of basketball is really tiring.

We got to the church at 2:15 and I went to get my cap and gown. Diggie gave me a kiss good luck and went to find a seat with my family. Liv seemed excited too, but didn't say a word. Willow was waiting for the ceremony to start when I arrived. She already had her cap and gown on but didn't seem very happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking up to my best friend.

"Joey wouldn't be my date to the prom," she whined.

"Oh," I replied, not sure how to react.

I walked down the aisle and looked around at everyone in the church. I spotted Diggie right away, sitting next to Mom, Dad, Parker and Joey. It looked like Mom was crying. After I got my diploma, and the ceremony had ended, everyone moved outside and my class threw our caps in the air. I found Diggie, and he lifted me up in the air. I could tell he was proud of me. He put me back down on the ground and kissed me.

"Now keep your grades up," he told me, after we pulled away from the kiss. "Or this ceremony won't have meant anything."

"Okay," I said, and we went to find Liv and the rest of my family.

***Liv's POV***

Whew, prom night! The night where fashion is actually a big deal! Well, a bigger deal. It's a big deal for me every day. I was nominated twice for prom queen. I'm not sure whothe other nominees are, but I still hope I win!

***Maddie's POV***

I got to the prom a few minutes early. Diggie arrived shortly later and escorted me into the gym.

"Lookin' good, Rooney," Diggie complimented. I blushed.

"You aren't looking half bad yourself," I remarked. He playfully punched me in the arm.

"It's like deja vu," Diggie said, gesturing towards the basketball hoops.

"Yep, they're just there to taunt us," I agreed. Diggie laughed.

After eating, the tables were moved out of the way and the dance began. It was what Liv would call _"ideal romance"_ because of the atmosphere. Diggie and I danced, but I was kind of reluctant to. Diggie grinned at me. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. It was a moment to remember.

We were dancing one minute and the next Diggie had collapsed on the floor.

"Diggie, are you okay?!" I asked, nervous. He didn't respond. His limp body lay motionless on the gym floor. The music stopped. "He isn't moving!" I called into the crowd, he needed help, fast. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"I'l call 911!" I heard someone yell, then they ran out the door to the nearest phone. A few people gathered around. Mostly Diggie's former teammates and some other friends of his. I knelt down and checked for a pulse. He was still alive, but his breathing was abnormal.

The ambulance arrived quickly and before I knew it, he was on a stretcher on an oxygen mask, and we were both in the back of an ambulance on the way to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***Maddie's POV***

I sat on the edge of Diggie's bed in the hospital. The doctors had found that he had gone into a coma, although no one could tell why. He lay still, but it wasn't a peaceful still, it was an eerie still. I begged for him to wake up. I held his hand the entire time we were there. Liv had come to see how I was doing, being in such trauma.

"Are you okay?" Liv asked, coming into the room.

"Why are you here?" I shot back at her between sobs.

"I came to see how you were doing," Liv replied.

"Well I'm not okay," I told her. I lay my head on Diggie's chest. His slow breaths made me feel a little better. At least he was still alive.

"He'll be okay," Liv tried to assure me.

"But what if he isn't?!" I shouted at her.

"I'm sure he will be," Liv said, trying to keep calm. I appreciated that. I sat up and wrapped

my sister in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I'm sorry, too," Liv replied.

"Thanks for being here for me," I said.

"Any time," Liv replied.

That was the day we made up. We made up for our nine month long feud, sitting in a hospital room next to my boyfriend, who was in a coma. Not everyone can say that's happened to them.

***Liv's POV***

Maddie hasn't been herself lately. She's been in the hospital during visiting hours and most of the rest of the time, she's been sulking on her bed. She's tried to get some schoolwork done, but can't seem to get her mind of Diggie's condition. I feel so bad for her, but there's nothing I can do to help.

***Maddie's POV***

Well, I got both good news and bad news today, but mostly bad. The good news is, they found out what's wrong with Diggie. The three bad newses are, 1. Diggie had a stroke, 2. I've missed a lot of school and I might not be able to graduate and 3. If I don't graduate, I can't go to university with Diggie, assuming he wakes up from his coma. Liv came in our room once, when I finally started to get some school work done.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Meh," I replied. I had been getting through it pretty easily, it didn't seem that I had missed much. On the other hand, I was worried sick. Liv seemed to get the message.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Liv said. I bit my lip, I knew she was probably right. But, just thinking about the chance of Diggie dying made my heart go up my throat.

"I hope you're right," I said, getting back at my work.

I went to bed pretty late and I was startled when the phone rang at 4:30 and woke me up. Mom came in about a minute later and said that it was for me.

"Hello?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"Good day, Ms. Rooney. This is Dr. Smith from the hospital. We have detected changes in Diggie's heart rate. We aren't certain if they are for the better or for the worse. If it is possible to come to the hospital, we would like you here immediately."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

***Maddie's POV***

I arrived at the hospital at 5:00. I ran to Diggie's room as fast as I could. Diggie's parents were already waiting by the bed.

"How's he doing?" I asked the doctor.

"I think the clot has cleared," the doctor responded.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"Yes, very," he replied. "It means that blood it flowing properly to his brain again."

I sighed with relief. I walked over to his bed. I grabbed his hand once again. His heart beat had returned to normal, as did his breathing. I was gaining hope. I could see that things were going to turn out for the best. I felt Diggie's hand twitch in my grasp.

"He's waking up!" I told the doctor. Dr. Smith came over to monitor Diggie's condition.

"You're right," Dr. Smith said. "He is." Diggie's parents rushed over.

"Diggie!" I called to him. Tears began pouring down my face. His eye twitched a little. I heard him stifle a small moan. His hand moved a little more. Then his eyes started to flutter open.

"Maddie?" he asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," I told him, and sniffed. "You just woke up from a coma. You had a stroke."

"A stroke?" he asked, in surprise.

"Yeah," I sobbed. "You're fine now though."

"How long was I out for?" he asked, sitting up.

"About two weeks," I told him, holding back more tears.

"Two weeks?" he asked. "What about your prom?"

"Long over," I said. "I missed then end because I was worried sick about you. You're way more important to me than a stupid prom anyway." I bit my lip. He wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I'm fine now right?" he asked.

"Yes, I think you are," Dr. Smith said. "But, just to make sure, we'll have you examined." Dr. Smith then walked over to where Diggie was sitting and detaching the oxygen mask and IV. Diggie stood up, and followed the doctor out into a different room.

A few minuted later, the two returned to the room I waited in.

"Good news," Dr. Smith said. "Everything's fine, Diggie's perfectly healthy again."

"Good," I sighed. His Mom ran over and gave him a hug. His Dad gave him a change of clothes, seeing as, when he'd arrived here at the hospital, he'd been wearing a tux, and he wasn't going to put that back on. Diggie went into the bathroom and changed out of the hospital gown.

"I'm glad you're okay," I said, when he came back out. I kissed him.

"I think I'm going back to my apartment today," he told me. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Okay," I said. "Wish me luck on finals." I kissed him goodbye, and we were off our seperate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

***Maddie's POV***

I graduated high school! I studied so hard, my average went up to 82% and I made it onto the honour roll! Liv got into a performing arts school and she's leaving in about a month and a half. I'm leaving _today._ That means, I have to get everything of mine to Diggie's apartment. I packed up all my clothes and furniture from my room and packed it all into a trailer on the back of my new car.

Willow and Stains came over to help me pack up and Willow wouldn't stop crying the whole time. I told her that I'd visit sometimes. Then she told me she wasn't upset that I was leaving, she was upset that, after I left, she wouldn't have an excuse to come over and see Joey. I rolled my eyes at that comment.

I finished packing up my stuff and got in my car. It felt good to have a car, and not have Liv drive me everywhere. But, turns out, you do need to know how to make left turns and I eventually got it. I pulled out of the driveway after saying my goodbyes. I had a long drive ahead of me, but it was worth it.

***Diggie's POV***

I can't wait for Maddie to get here! Starting today, she's living with me! No more two day visits! Just all day every day with my girl! Her gift is almost ready too, I can't wait for her to see it. She's gonna love it.

***Maddie's POV***

I arrived at the apartment building at 10:30. I went up to Diggie's...correction, _our_ apartment. It feels weird calling it that, but it's true. I unlocked the door.

"Diggie, I'm here!" I called, stepping into the kitchen.

"Hold on! I'll be out in a second!" Diggie called back from the bedroom.

"Okay!" I replied. I went out to the family room and sat down on the couch.

"Alright," Diggie said, coming out of the bedroom. "I just had to finish your gift."

"Why are you so warm?" I asked him. He didn't have a shirt on and he was dripping with sweat.

"Hard work," he told me. Then he gave me a quick kiss. "I need a shower, then we can bring your stuff in."

"Okay," I agreed, and turned on the TV.

***Diggie's POV***

When I got out of the shower, Maddie seemed to be bored of watching TV.

"Took you long enough!" Maddie announced, getting up off the couch. "Can we bring up some of my stuff now?"

"Sure, if you're up to it," I said.

We went down to the parking lot and began to unload the trailer. It didn't take nearly as long as it took me to move in. We got everything in the apartment by 12:30. It took a while, and there was stuff there that she obviously didn't need, like a bed, but we got it all in.

"Do you want to see your gift?" I asked her.

"Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes. We went into the bedroom.

***Maddie's POV***

He didn't have to get me anything, he knows that... WOAH! A BASKETBALL HOOP! My jaw dropped. It wasn't the tallest, about seven feet, but he built a basketball hoop in our room!

"Wow..." was all I could manage. I grabbed a ball and sunk it from across the room. "Wow."

"I knew you'd like it," Diggie said. It was easy to tell that he was proud of his work.

"You didn't have to do this!" I told him.

"I didn't _have _to, I just wanted to," he admitted.

"Aww, you're just a big softie, wantin' to get somethin' for your girlfriend!" I teased him.

"Well, it was for me too," he said, defensively.

"So now you're a selfish softie," I said. He rolled his eyes. I kissed him.

"Anyway, we should probably get to bed," Diggie said, changing the subject. I scowled. "Well it is almost 1:00."

"Oh," I said, realizing just how late it actually was. "Alright."

"We can finish unpacking your stuff tomorrow," he suggested.

"Sounds good," I agreed and we settled in for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry about the long time with no update! I've been sick the past few days along with terrible writers block. But I finally finished chapter 14, so, here it is! I'm once again sorry to keep you waiting!**_

**-Teddiursa48 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

***Diggie's POV***

Spending this summer with Maddie was better than spending last summer with her. For one, we weren't stressed about being separated with me going to university. Also, we spent every minute of the summer together. The best part was, we knew that it wouldn't end. We lived together now, and we were attending the same university in September. Even though we don't have any of the same classes, we'll technically still be together.

We played basketball down at the park quite a bit. Now, it wasn't the same as playing on the school team, but it was still fun. We shot some hoops in the bedroom too, when we woke up and just before bed.

***Maddie's POV***

Besides playing basketball, we did a lot of other things too. Like the time he gave me a tour of the university.

"Morning," I said. I had just woken up and realized that Diggie was already awake and sitting up.

"Oh, you're awake," he said. It was the middle of July and we'd been living together for almost a month now. "Do you realize how late it is?"

"No," I replied. "What time is it?"

"It's going for 9:00," Diggie told me. "I've been awake for 2 hours."

"Really?" I asked. I never slept in that late. I sat upright and, leaning over, I looked at the clock. 8:56 was displayed in the bright red lights.

"What did you want to do today?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know," I replied, moving slightly closer to Diggie. We both thought for a while.

"I know!" Diggie exclaimed. "I can show you around the school!"

"Sure," I said, geting out of the bed. I got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to change. 45 minutes later, we were in the lobby of the university.

The school was pretty big. There were 7 buildings total. He showed me around for a while, It's a really nice school. There are huge stained glass windows and grey carpets along all the corridors. It seemed like a really nice, welcoming place to attend uniiversity.

"There are still some students here that live in the residences year round," Diggie told me. "My buddy Jerry lives over in that building there." He pointed to a residential building across the road.

"Jerry?" I said. "Who's he?"

"I never told you about him?" Diggie asked, in reply.

"Not that I recall," I told him.

"I met him in Algebra," Diggie explained. "He's on the basketball team."

"Oh," I said.

"You wanna meet him?" Diggie asked.

"I don't feel comfortable just walking in on someone like that," I told him.

"Aww, come on," Diggie said.

"Fine," I sighed, giving in. We went to the building across the treet and Diggie showed me to Jerry's room.

"Hey!" Jerry greeted us, opening the door.

"Hey, Jerry!" Diggie said in reply.

"Good to see ya, pal!" he said, gesturing for us to come inside. Jerry was a tall lean guy with jet black hair that was greased back. He seemed really friendly, and he had a huge smile on his face. "What brings you here, Diggie?" he asked.

"Just dropped by," Diggie told him, leading me into the room. "Jerry, this is my girlfriend, Maddie."

"Nice to meet ya!" Jerry said, wrapping my hand in a firm handshake. We all sat down. "So, Maddie," Jerry began. "Diggie tells me you play basketball, too. Any good?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Was the captain of my team in high school."

"Good for you!" Jerry told me. "So, you're coming here for college next year, huh?"

"Yep," I told him. "Starting in September."

"Yeah, you'll like it here," Jerry told me. "This here's a pretty darn good school."

"Yeah, it is," Diggie said. "The professors are all really nice. Last year, when I was a freshman, all the profs helped me navigate the campus."

"Same with me, two years ago," Jerry remarked.

"So I guess they'll do the same for you," Diggie said. We talked for another while about the college and basketball, then Diggie and I left to go home.

"You know, I think Jerry and I are going to be pretty good friends," I told Diggie as we got into his car.

"I thought you'd think that," he admitted. "I knew you'd get along." With that, we drove back to the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

***Maddie's POV***

I've been going to university for a few weeks now. I'm on the basketball team, now and I play with Diggie and Jerry, sometimes, too. I went home to Stevens Point one week in August to visit my family. Liv was just as talkative as usual and she had a lot to talk about. We had arranged to meet at the same time, so she was there and talking like crazy! So, apparently she's in a dorm room with South at the performing arts school and she said something about seeing this cute guy that had a guitar or something and she was planning on asking him out. I kind of tuned her out during that part...

So, now it's coming closer to October and that means we're going to the Lakers game! Diggie's been talking about it since last Tuesday when it was "_only a month away!"_ Diggie's been all basketball hype lately and I think it's making Jerry envious. I'm excited for the game too, but not nearly as hyper as he is. The game comes up in about three weeks. We've been keeping up with the games and stats of the players so we'll know exactly what's happening.

***Time Skip***

***Maddie's POV***

We'd been in LA for a day and were on our way to the game. When we got there, Diggie seemed pretty excited. He went and got a hat and a foam finger and came to sit with me in the bleachers. I have to say, it was a pretty suspenseful game, most of the scores were even, but then after a while the Lakers took the lead. At halftime, Diggie told me to go get him a chili dog and a drink. He said that he didn't want to get it himself because he was wearing a foam finger. I scowled, but gave in and bought him the food. When I came back, he took the drink in one hand and took a sip and then gave it back to me. Then he took the chili dog, took a bite, and gave it back to me again.

"Diggie, you have two hands," I told him.

"I know, but I'm wearing a foam finger," he argued.

"Take it off," I explained.

"I don't want to," he replied.

"Then I'm putting your food on the bleachers," I told him. "I'm not holding it for the whole game."

"But someone's going to step on it," he argued.

"Then you take it!" I told him.

"But I'm wearing..." he started.

"I know!" I cut him off. "A foam finger! Take it off!" Why was he acting so stubborn? I grabbed the foam finger and pulled it off his hand. Diggie didn't react. He had his fist clenched around something. "What is that?" I asked, grabbing for it. He didn't hesitate to let me take it. It looked like a small black box. I inspected it, didn't have anything special about it. Just a plain, black box. I opened it, a silver ring with a single diamond lay inside. At first I was confused and looked up at him. He was trying not to smirk. Then it hit me. My jaw dropped.

"Will you marry me?" Diggie finally asked. I didn't know what to say. We had only dated for three years, had only been boyfriend and girlfriend for about two and a half, only admitted that we'd loved each other a year and a half ago. Now this?

"It's so soon..." is what I said. I felt stupid. I thought about what Liv's reaction would be, full of smiles, proud of me. Dad's reaction... anger, hatred, possible swearing. Mom would be proud, Joey and Parker's reactions would be neutral. Willow would cry, Stains would say it was gross. I looked down at Diggie who had knelt down in front of me, he eyes pleading for me to say yes. "Yeah, I'll marry you!" I finally said.

***Time Skip***

"You're what?!" I heard my Dad yell over the phone. Mom had put us on speaker with her, Dad, Parker and Joey so we could tell them the news.

"Pete, calm down!" Mom said. "We're very proud, Maddie."

"Thanks, Mom," I replied. I could tell she was crying. I heard Dad mutter something that I could tell was nasty. Something I knew Diggie didn't need to know about. "I don't know when the wedding's going to be yet, but not for a while I don't think."

"Take your time," Mom told me.

"Thanks, Mom," I said. "Bye." I hung up the phone.

"Your Dad not happy?" Diggie asked. He was sitting on the bed.

"No," I replied.

"I figured," he told me.

"I've got to tell Liv," I told him, hitting her name in my FaceGab contacts.

"Hey, Maddie!" Liv answered, almost immediately.

"Hey, Liv," I greeted her in return.

"How was the game?" she asked.

"Good," I replied. "Listen, Liv, I have news!"

"Oooh, what news?" she asked.

"Diggie and I are getting married," I told her, and braced myself for her reaction.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK" Liv squealed. "O-M-Wowza!"

"I take it you're happy?" I asked.

"Yes! Of course!" she replied. "I mean, OMG, Mads! Married!"

"Yeah," I said.

"I can't wait!" Liv said.

"Glad you think so," I told her. "See you, Liv."

"Bye, Maddie," Liv replied. I turned of my FaceGab.

"Looks like Liv is excited," I said, turning to Diggie.

"Yeah, but she isn't as excited as me!" he replied. He walked over to me and lifted me up in the air and spun around. "We're getting married, Rooney!" We collapsed on the bed and he kissed me.


	16. EpilogueAN

**Epilogue**

The first ever sports themed wedding was held on August 3rd, 2016. The bride and groom were dressed in official Ridewood High School Basketball uniforms and wed in the gym of the high school itself. Instead of dancig the night away, there was a series of one-on-one basketball games. Liv wasn't too impressed, but was happy for her sister.

Pete finally gave in and accepted Diggie as a member of the family.

After graduating from college, Diggie became a proffessional NBA player and Maddie owns his team. Maddie still plays, but not proffessionally. She sometimes visits Stevens Point and helps her Dad coach the high school teams.

Maddie and Diggie became parents when their first-born son, Alex Bryce arrived on April 23, 2021. On July 14th, 2023, Drake Peter was born. On February 5th, 2027, Hazel Karen was born. Maddie and Diggie are now happily together with their three children.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, everyone! I thank everyone that supported me as I wrote this and I hope everyone enjoys the crossover that I'm going to write next. I'm doing a crossover of Liv and Maddie with I Didn't Do It and the pairing is Joey and Delia! I can't believe nobody's thought of that before!<strong>_

_**-Teddiursa48**_


End file.
